hgroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Petite'likkle'elf
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The HG Role Playing Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella the capitol should someone make a page for the capitol? like, for the residents who live there, stylists, etc? "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 01:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) so like, two pages for the Capitol? "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 21:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, school is almost over for me, and I catch the bus soon. I can get on in about an hour, though. "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 20:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) jamie changed it, is it okay like that? I want to soar on your heartbeats [[User_talk:RubyRose17|''(So fly with me)]] 03:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) yay! danke for le badge! :D but elfie no have it? :O I want to soar on your heartbeats [[User_talk:RubyRose17|(So fly with me)]] 13:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No problemo :D Also, wanted to say thanks for nominating me for admin! Just saw now :) I want to soar on your heartbeats [[User_talk:RubyRose17|(So fly with me)'']] 03:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Elfie...I had a question. You know how District 12 has sub locations now (ie. The Hob). Should sublocation pages be made for the other districts as well? Like specifically things like the Justice Building in District 11, or maybe the sea in District 4. Anyways, let me know. And thanks for the RB nomination :D 20:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I vote for them, because i thought it is open for them to all user. It didn't say it was for Admins and Up user.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 21:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling meBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ;-)Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 16 :54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :yes she is making me claimBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 18:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Elf Can you approve my characterI love the Cats, and Wolves 23:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you fix my Character's forumI love the Cats, and Wolves 22:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC)